The Next Journey
by silver dragon15
Summary: Lloyd and the others attempted to go to Derris-Kharlan, but end up somewhere else. He may not like it but he will have to rely on old enemies to survive.
1. Lost

Silver: This is my first attempt at a TOS fic so bear with me. This is after the series and Kratos and Zelos both joined the party. Lloyd's a half-angel, Zelos, Lloyd and Collette kept their wings and the pairing I'm still working on. Lloyd has finished destroying all the Expsphere's except his own and the rest of the group. The new world is called Symphonia. However, he has a new journey that he embarks on. Hint: It's a crossover.

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once. I own nothing of TOS or any other series that appears in my work.

"Professor, where are we?" Lloyd Irving, the Eternal Swordsman, asked his teacher as they walked through the caves.

"To be honest Lloyd, I have no idea." Raine Sage, Grand Healer, said to her student.

"The mana level in this place is seriously off. I have no idea if we are in Symphonia anymore." Genis Sage, Magic User, Raine's little brother commented. A raven-haired girl looked at him.

"Are you telling me we're in another world? How the hell did that happen?" Sheena (sorry, don't remember last name), Master Summoner, asked. A blue-haired man answered.

"We should not worry about that and instead focus on leaving this cave." Regal Bryant, E1 President, said calmly.

"Food has been impossible to find." Collete Brunell, Chosen, said sounding worried.

"It's very unlikely anything edible is in so far underground." Persea Combatir, Axwoman.

"So, were stuck with no food, no water and no map either." Zelos Wilder, Magic Swordsman. Sheena shook her head.

"We have water, but we if we don't find anyway out soon, we're done for." The group sighed.

"This is my fault." Lloyd said suddenly. "If I hadn't tried to go to Derris-Karhlan we wouldn't be in this mess." Sheena put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. No one knew that the Eternal Sword would be reflected. It's too late now anyway. Let's see if we can find a way out." Sheena said. The group sighed and continued walking to a fork. Lloyd, Collette and Zelos stopped.

"You guys hear that?" Zelos said.

"I can't hear anything." Genis said.

"Yah, I can hear it. Sounds like a hammer." Lloyd stopped suddenly.

"Lloyd, what is it?" Sheena asked.

"We're not alone. I hear a few voices from behind us, growing louder." Collette said, pointing behind them.

"The hammer sound is coming from the left passage." Zelos said.

"Alright, then." Lloyd quickly made a decision. "Let's take on the voices. They may have supplies. Get ready."

The group went into hiding. The voices started to become clearer.

"Maybe we should never have gone that way." One voice said.

"Does it matter? We're lost. I wish I never went through that portal." Another said.

"Then you wouldn't have found me." The first voice said

"That's an added bonus." The second voice said.

"Hey!" The first said indignantly.

"Please be quiet, you two." A new voice said.

"Sorry." The other two said together.

"What do you think we should do?" The new voice asked.

"We will savage for food. I heard some voices up ahead. They may have some food on them." A new voice said yet it was familiar.

"Alright, Kratos." The third voice said. The group glanced at each other in shock.

"Dad!" Lloyd yelled as he stood up. The four voices stopped.

"Lloyd?" Kratos Aurion, Judgement, came into view in his Cruxis outfit.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked him. Kratos was about to answer when another voice answered.

"Me and Kratos found a portal on Derris-Karhlan. We went through it and it closed behind us, leaving us here." Yuan, Renegade Leader said. "You won't believe who we found on the other side of the portal."

"Who?" Genis asked. Two people came into view.

"We don't know how we ended up here. All I remember is leaving Collette's body and then I ended up here with these three." Martel Yggdrasill, Guardian, said quietly. The group stepped back in shock.

"After my Cruxis Crystal was destroyed, I too ended up here." Mithos Yggdrasill, Fallen Hero, said as he came into view.


	2. Many Meetings

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd snarled grabbing his Material Blades. Kratos put his hand out.

"Wait, Lloyd. Mithos has lost his hate. All he has is shame. There is no point in striking him." Kratos said.

"Fine." Lloyd said but he planned to keep on the blond boy. Mithos put his head down in shame. Martel sighed.

"Let's focus on getting out of here." The group nodded and Mithos, Yuan, Martel, and Kratos joined the party.

"There are hammer sounds down that way." Collette said, pointing to the left passage. Kratos sniffed the air.

"I don't like the air down their. The air is fresher this way." Kratos led the group through the right passage. The passage led the group up. Kratos led the group with Raine, Yuan, and Regal by his side. Lloyd, Collette, Genis, Persea and Sheena were talking to each other. Zelos was currently attempting to flirt with Martel, not noticing a very angry Mithos beside him. Martel was ignoring him.

"We have company." Yuan said coolly as they entered another sector of the chamber. Instantly everyone froze.

"Genis, what do you think." Kratos asked the young mage as he scanned the mana level.

"Nine of them. An elf, a dwarf, two humans, a wizard and four weird signals. What's this?" Genis hardened his concentration.

"One of those weird mana levels is carry something. Something, evil." The group looked at him.

"Pure evil. I can't sense anything else about it."

"Nothing is pure evil." Raine said.

"This is." Genis said.

"We have to destroy it." Lloyd said moving forward slightly. None of them saw the attack coming.

"Die." A man leaped on them from above.

"Look out." Lloyd got his blades out first and deflected the man's attack.

"We have something." The man yelled from above. Instantly, another man jumped to the ground.

"Stop him." Lloyd was surprised from the next man's appearance and wasn't prepared for the blow that forced him back over the edge.

"Lloyd!" Sheena and Collette yelled.

"Gotcha." Mithos said grabbing Lloyd by his arm.

"Not good enough." The first man said and rammed the two, forcing them over the edge.

"No!" Kratos yelled, rushing forward.

"Mithos!" Martel screamed as she ran forward as well. But it was far too late, they were gone.

"You're going to pay for that." Yuan growled. Seven other people climbed down.

"You will never get it." The man said angrily.

(A/N: No details for the battle ahead for various reasons.)

The battle surprisingly was difficult. The elf constantly was stopping the spells with arrows while the two human warriors fended them off with great skill. However, they were still unable to stop them.

"Get ready to die." Kratos started focusing on his Judgement Spell. That's when a hammer sounded.

Everyone turned around and stared at the tunnel that the Symphonia crew came from.

"What the..."

"Orcs." The elf said.

"I don't think we want to be around." Raine said.

"Run." Kratos said. Too late as the first of the ugly heads of orcs popped out of the tunnel.

"Get ready." Regal said.

"There is too many of them." Genis yelled.

"Here they come." Persea said quietly. The orcs kept on coming until they surrounded the group.

"Well, Lloyd. Looks like I'm going to join you." Sheena said as she sighed.

"Well, yah." An amused voice said. The group stared at Lloyd and Mithos who were floating in mid-air with angel wings out.

"We're right here." Mithos said grinning.

"Angel wings. How could I've forgotten?" Zelos groaned.

"Seems you guys are in a bit of a jam." Lloyd commented.

"How about a little **JUDGEMENT**" Mithos said raising his voice to active the spell.

"**JUDGEMENT**" Lloyd yelled. Light beams flashed out of nowhere and smashed right into the orcs, obliterating them all.

"When did Lloyd learn that spell?" Genis said surprised.

"It comes with being an angel. I've made up some of my own techniques. I'll show you later." Lloyd said grinning.

"Enough chitchat. More will come and we have to be ready. We must leave here." Kratos said coolly.

"You coming?" Lloyd asked the group that they had defeated earlier.

"Your not after it?" The man asked.

"What are you talking about?" Raine asked curiously.

"We will speak of it later." The old man said calmly. "This way." He led the way to another passage.

"Who are you anyway?" Regal asked.

"My name is Gandalf. I am leading the Fellowship Of The Ring." Gandalf said.


End file.
